Close Encounters Of The Jurassic Kind
by AnalystProductions
Summary: When Arthur asks Merlin's help with an essay, Merlin's magic - without his permission - decides to let Arthur experience the history for himself. Only, there is one slight issue - they've landed a few million years off the desired location. [Merlin & Arthur] University AU.


When Arthur asked his quiet, irritating room-mate for help on his history essay, he hardly expected to be thrown a million years into the past...

MERLIN. ARTHUR. DINOSAURS.

Yes I went there, and I'm not sorry.

Enjoy!

* * *

**CLOSE ENCOUNTERS OF THE JURASSIC KIND **

**-Analystproductions- **

**CHAPTER I**

When Arthur asked his irritatingly clever, big-eared, _adorable _(wait- what?) room-mate for help on his history essay, he hardly expected _this. _No, it was not the sensation of Merlin's lips on his own, though that would not be entirely unpleasing…neither was it the more likely scenario in which Merlin dictated a wonderfully apt structure for the essay. In fact, the situation was _so _unexpected that it was utterly stupid and laughable.

The shaking of the ground beneath his already trembling feet had immediately bought Arthur back to the present and out of his clumsily scattered thoughts. The vibrations sauntering up through his bones continued relentlessly. Now, perhaps it _wasn't_ so laughable. The blond swallowed-hard, tugging _Mer_lin by his ridiculously eye-stingingly bright and imprudent neckerchief towards a tree (which quite frankly was _larger _than fucking life).

"What did you _do?" _Arthur hissed deliriously, pushing Merlin into the tree.

Of course there was no hesitation to use an accusatory inflection, because it certainly was not _his _fault that they'd ended up here. Here was _impossible – _here was…nowhere near the usual, normal 'here'. His phone didn't even have a _bar _of signal – and he'd recently justchanged networks from the dubious Camlann to the latest Camelot 'King' package. So it was clear that things were _pretty bad. _

Merlin winced a little at the collision, the bark digging into his brown, frayed jacket. Unable to glance over at the undoubtedly frustrated Arthur Pendragon, his eyes settled for scurrying through the rather unfamiliar overgrowth of trees. Now fixated on one particular spot, Merlin blinked slowly. Funny, weren't some of these plants…- _oh holy shit. _Eyes wide, he found himself clasping onto the tree behind him for support. His breath hitched noticeably, realisation flooding through him.

Angling his head to try and catch Merlin's eyes, Arthur cleared his throat to gesture his desire for an answer, an _explanation. _Merlin whole-heartedly believed it was definitely _not _cowardly to still refuse to meet Arthur's eyes. In fact, he was _sure _that if he weren't hosting an internal apocalypse in his near-collapsing mind, he would've challenged Arthur's words and shot him an open glare or sharp retort.

The circumstances were quite different however.

There was not a _way _he could explain this logically. Hell, there was no way he could even _begin _to explain this- even Gaius would have struggled to come to terms with it. Unwillingly, a groan of pure agitation left his lips, hand bracing his throbbing head. After _so _long of trying to keep it quiet, to _control _it, it had slipped out. He couldn't find amusement in the fact it had happened in front of none other than Arthur Pendragon - who has never been _particularly _fond of him. But then Merlin's never really expressed amiability to him either.

In response to the vacant statue holding onto the tree as if he were about to fall dramatically, Arthur huffed indignantly. Using such theatrics to try and shift the blame simply was not going to fool him. He spun around on his heel to propel himself from the presence of his fr- incompetent roommate. Clamping his eyes shut in frustration, Arthur exhaled. With as much composure as he could muster, he repeated his words.

"What did you _do_ Merlin?"

His voice was softer this time, the edges to it were rounded, creating a convincing and not at all intimidating resonance that _almost _made Merlin shudder. But there were far more pressing matters at hand besides the fact that Arthur Pendragon – despite being a total prat – was so unlawfully attractive. Remaining silent, Merlin dives his head back down, hoping his mop of dark hair concealed the panic seeping through his body.

Unsurprisingly, Merlin does not answer Arthur's polite question. Opening his eyes slowly, because that is the only way he's sure his pseudo-serenity would be preserved, Arthur took a moment to properly examine their whereabouts. Desperation and confusion quickly plagued his sapphire eyes as they gazed around the ever-growing _impossible_ landscape. There is a _huge _problem with what his eyes show him. He has seen this landscape on the TV. That's not the problem. This landscape provided the perfect background, the foreground had been full of-

-Inhaling steadily to calm his racing heart, Merlin lifted his head. Arthur's eyes landed on his, still awaiting an answer. Unable to look away, Merlin pushed himself off the tree, protesting against his wobbly legs.

His time was up.

He bit his lip, fumbling through a list of potential lies. There wasn't really a suitable one for this situation. If it'd been something as trivial as moving an object or the colour of his eyes this would have been _so much easier. _But it's not. This is beyond anything he's ever done, and he probably shouldn't even admit that to himself because just the _thought _of that is terrifying. Before he can register what exactly he's saying, his mouth settles for total honesty on its own accord.

"My magic _might _have accidentally taken your request a bit too literally and we've gone back in time a few hundred years-"

"-A few hundred?!" Arthur exclaimed hysterically, finally unleashing his exasperation. Voice resounding through the forest, he flailed his arms about frantically as if to perfectly capture the scenery with the gesture. The thunderous rumble echoing around the eerie woodland causes him to lower his voice cautiously. Despite this, it doesn't lose its hostility and pure _anger_.

"Try a few _million_ years you complete and utter _idiot!" _Holding a hand to his head, Arthur clinched his eyes shut and sighed.

Merlin blinked slowly, perplexity the only sensation running in his system. This was _not _how it was supposed to go. He had just told Arthur _Pendragon _that he has magic, that he _is _magic. It was the first person, apart from Gaius, that he'd ever revealed this information to – _ever. _The fact the reveal hadn't become a huge and dramatic moment in his life kind of disappointed him. He was at _least _expecting an _acknowledgement _of his unnatural powers. As if on cue, Arthur snapped his eyes open, comprehension flashing over them, staring warily at Merlin.

"Hold on." Taking a step closer, he raises a pointed finger. "You said your…_magic_." He pondered aloud, the word hanging in the air.

A laugh escaped his lips in disbelief that he had momentarily _considered _it as a possibility. Laughter faded the moment he studied the worryingly quiet Merlin; the Merlin who _usually _would engage in verbal warfare without a moment's hesitation. A faint crimson dusted his pale, angular cheeks; his eyes were cast down to the undergrowth, his hands cupped awkwardly together to avoid further fidgeting. Scoffing, Arthur attempted to clear the wave of panic from his system. What if it _was –_no. Ridiculous. Magic was _not _real. This was just... an impossible scenario yes - granted, but not _magic _because-

"-There's no such _thing _as magic _Mer_lin." He hissed, leaning in closer to utter the words with a lack of conviction he adamantly denied in his mind.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Merlin bit his lip nervously. He couldn't even _look _at Arthur Pendragon anymore. His heart was pounding extensively, perilously close to breaking grotesquely from his body and leaping out into the open. Okay, that might be a _slight _exaggeration, but Merlin could bloody well feel every _inch _of his restless magic hurdling dangerously through every cell, fuelling the desire to be released.

It took a few extra seconds for Arthur to establish that whacking Merlin with the nearest stray branch – which he was thoroughly tempted to do - would in fact _not _be a good idea. Merlin had gotten them here _somehow. _He had to be able to get them back _surely? _Dropping the branch onto the ground gruffly, Arthur marched determinedly through the undergrowth. The surprising sound of crackling footsteps moving _away _from him startled Merlin. Opening his eyes cautiously, he spotted Arthur ahead, gradually getting harder to spot in the dense forestation shrouding him. The mop of blond hair acted as his only point of reference, bobbing up and down into the distance.

Breaking into a run, full of utter confusion, Merlin called out his name.

"Arthur!" his voice was muffled by the awareness of their surroundings. With more insistence, he stumbled further towards the teen clumsily. "_Arthur." _

"Keep your voice _down _Merlin." The boy in question responded absently, continuing to walk forwards when the gasping dark-haired boy reached his side.

"Where are you going, _what-" _trying to regain his breath, Merlin adjusted his neckerchief. Blinking slowly, he inhaled a gulp of air. "-What are we-?"

"-We can't just stay here. We're in the middle of an ancient forest! We need to find an opening clearing or the coastline."

"Oh, and let me guess you got that idea from _Jurassic Park_?" Merlin teased with a grin, delighted when Arthur flushed a little. Lighter on his feet, Merlin felt his body unwind a little. It wasn't _all _bad. There'd been no imminent death _yet; _maybe his magic had taken them to some ancient forest in _their _time. Remarkably quiet, Arthur resolutely stalked forwards. Bounce in step, Merlin scoffed. The more he thought about this whole situation, the more ludicrous it was.

"Come on Arthur this is _ridiculous_. We could be _anywhere. _We haven't even seen any proof that there are-"

Covering Merlin's mouth with his hand frantically, Arthur suddenly stilled in his movements. It took a few seconds for Merlin to register what exactly was going on. Then he saw it. Straight ahead. Well shit. It was extremely well camouflaged, with scales a verdant green and sandy yellow, seeping effortlessly into the entourage of mossy trees and shrubbery around. It had spikes protruding over the top of its back, trailing down to its tail. The most overwhelming thing about it was its _size._

Yes, it was a freaking beast. The two hind legs were _taller _than an average human being; its small – yet lethally-clawed – arms were perhaps bigger than Arthur's head (and that was _including _his inflated ego). Then there was the colossal jaw, a destructive mechanism strewn with sharp, incisive teeth that Merlin thought were just _way _too big to give _anything _else in the fucking forest a chance. But then again, Nature was not known to always known to play fair. The creature seemed temporarily unaware of their presence – temporarily being the keyword.

As Arthur methodically pushed the pair of them backwards, it searched instinctively for the source of auditory disruption. Shoving them both behind a gigantic tree, Arthur held his breath, unaware he was gripping Merlin's jacket tightly. Shit, shit. Shit! Wide-eyed, he turned to Merlin who reciprocated the same look of pure horror.

"It's a fucking _dinosaur." _Arthur mouthed the words with a hint of a whisper, too afraid to properly vocalise his words.

"A really nasty dinosaur too, it could totally eat us. _Not _a veggiesaurus." Merlin agreed, using the same technique. Glowering at the raven-haired boy, Arthur gritted his teeth, not amused by the blatant observation.

The ground beneath their feet trembled, the heavy breaths of the beast neared ever closer. Gazing around desperately, Arthur frowned. His heart pounded against his chest, adrenaline pulsating through every inch of his body. All he could see were trees, and _more _trees and absolutely nowhere to hide. The more he looked the more he could feel the corners of his vision go fuzzy.

"What's the plan Dr. Grant?"

Arthur made note to chide Merlin about this snarky remark at a later time. He swallowed-hard, _if _there even _was _going to be a later time. Oh god. Merlin was right. _We could totally get eaten, ripped apart, eaten alive- _hide. Not that hiding would help – would it? Heck he didn't know a thing about dinosaurs _really. _What was it they did in all those dinosaur movies again, bearing in mind they had no weapons or defence? His eyes met a narrow gap between two huge trees to their left. Nudging Merlin he gestured towards it silently. The ground stopped shuddering, indicating the creature was somewhere hideously close. Unfortunately, the towering tree they were cowering behind made _every_ angle a blind-spot.

Holding up three fingers, Arthur gazed over to Merlin who nodded in understanding. Exhaling shakily, he folded one finger down, eyes fixated on the spot they had chosen. There was of course a chance that the freaking Dinosaur was lurking in the direction they were going to run. But it was clear they couldn't stay here, it was going to attack _any _second for sure. Lowering his second finger, Arthur loosened his grip on Merlin's jacket. Then it was time. The pair of them broke into a frenzied run. At the same time the dinosaur snapped its jaw viciously into the spot where they had once been. Not daring to look back, because outrunning a fucking_ dinosaur_ was a dismal plan, Arthur pushed his legs harder.

The deafening cry of the dinosaur shook the ground. Arthur felt his legs buckle under the weight and sheer fear. He fell. The emerald beast from _hell _was less than a few metres away, displaying the spectacle of teeth about to puncture his skin. He wondered what would hurt the most, his skull crushing and being grinded down by those razor teeth, or the sensation of his limbs detaching with the ease of ragdoll losing its stitching. Sheltering his face with his hands, not that it would _help _him now, Arthur clasped his eyes shut. Oh god - oh _god. _To think Buzzfeed had told him once he'd survive a zombie apocalypse, lead a revolution and win the Hunger Games, now he felt utterly betrayed by cold, hard _course _he'd be the first sucker to die.

A blinding flash of light spluttered a fantastic array of colours in his eyelids. He felt no pain, nothing. Slightly disappointed, because wasn't this supposed to be a _dramatic _way to die? – Arthur held his breath. The dinosaur roared once more, only this time it held a different tone. Another jet of light burst vividly around, this time fizzling with a peculiar humming sound. He was _still _alive. No death, no loss of limbs. Seizing his chance, Arthur opened his eyes to meet a ceiling of trees. Yep, _definitely _alive.

He scrambled to his feet hysterically, tripping over them slightly in anxiety. A rush of blood immediately went to his head, igniting a surge of dizziness. There was a loss of surroundings, of senses. Hell he _may _be alive but he was definitely easy prey right now. Did dinosaurs _play _with their food? Panic swept through him. Is that what this was? But then, what about the weird light? Too unfocused to maintain a train of solid thought, Arthur staggered forwards uncertainly into what felt like a mossy tree. The humming twanged in his ears intrusively, impairing his balance.

Wrapping his arms around it to enable his balance, Arthur felt his cloudy vision gradually restore. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight. The dinosaur was _backing away. _But that wasn't what was so surprising. Merlin. The _idiot! _Detaching himself from the tree, Arthur lunged forwards, ready to drag the imbecile away. He became motionless when he established that Merlin didn't look like he was in trouble _at all. _Come to think of it, Merlin was standing determinedly in front of the dinosaur as if it were a household pet, oozing authority. Narrowing his eyes, Arthur dismissed his throbbing temple, _really _looking this time.

Merlin's hand was outstretched and _glowing _like some BAMF anime character with superpowers_. _His hand was _glowing _and emitting strange bursts of light. _Glowing. _It was definitely glowing. Did he mention glowing? Glowing.

Gaping, Arthur watched in shock as the dinosaur retreated further into the forest, eventually turning its stinging eyes away from the blinding source of light. Lowering his hand, Merlin turned slowly to Arthur full of hesitation. There really _was _no way to explain this logically. He'd never done _anything _like that before so _instinctively. _The magic had just flown from his veins fluently; wild and pure the second Arthur had been in danger. A stunned Arthur watched in awe as the gold seeped from Merlin's eyes, replaced by the familiar and comforting shade of cerulean. Relief to see the _normal _Merlin flooded through Arthur. He hadn't noticed he had fallen back onto the ground until Merlin was standing over him, concern etched onto his face.

"You just fought off a fifteen tonne dinosaur with light that came from you _hand." _Arthur said vacantly, testing out the words on his slightly numbed tongue. Grimacing at the impending bruising he could feel working up his back, he turned to Merlin who offered him a hand. "Are you an _alien?" _

Rolling his eyes, Merlin hoisted Arthur up onto his feet.

"No Arthur. I'm perfectly human thank you." He dusted off his clothes with a brush of his hand, walking forwards with newfound confidence. Blinking slowly, Arthur tilted his head, staring blankly at the boy ahead.

"What you just did was _not _human." What Merlin had just done was the kind of thing _only _possible in fantasy. Perhaps he had been genetically mutated? Maybe he had an unfortunate accident with chemicals? Maybe he was _possessed _– Arthur had seen enough of those freaky films. Riled by the lack of _explanation, _he sighed.

"Saving your life_ wasn't_ human? You _are _a dollophead but I don't hate you _that _much Arthur-" Merlin replied in a playful voice, casting a glance backwards with a cheeky smirk.

"-No y- I'm talking about the…" gesturing madly with his hands, Arthur sighed in frustration. Lowering his hands, he became pensively quiet. He ruffled a hand through his hair in bewilderment, eyes failing to leave Merlin. "Nevermind."

Merlin was surprised and a little disappointed Arthur had given up on the subject so quickly. Clenching his fists together, he pursued forwards. Realisation hit him hard. No. He wasn't disappointed, that didn't quite pin down the warmth in his cheeks, the stirring in his stomach. In fact, he was irritated. _So _irritated! After a grand display of _magic, _saving Arthur's life,it had done nothing to breach the subject at all. He had only expected to be able to deflect for a few minutes max, not be _allowed _to have hierarchy of the conversation. Perhaps Arthur was still in shock; a dinosaur had just almost eaten him after all. Maybe expecting him to discuss this was demanding too much.

But Merlin wasn't after a discussion, he was after an _acknowledgement _of some kind, _any kind. _There had been none. Nothing. Just a 'nevermind' and deafening defeatist silence. Didthat count as an acknowledgement of some form? Surely not. He was so vexed and consumed in thought he didn't realise Arthur had stopped following him until the voice rang out several metres behind.

"You saved my life." Arthur announced, swallowing-hard. Turning around to face the boy, Merlin gazed into the openly curious expression on the blonde's face.

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. I wouldn't have left you to die." Merlin replied in a hushed, calm tone. "Magic or not."

They remained static for a few more moments, exploring each other's eyes carefully. Breaking the eye contact quickly, Arthur gestured towards a tree nearby. There was a tremble in his voice, agitation in his gait.

"…We should take cover in the trees where it'll be safest, it's getting late." Without casting another look at Merlin, he hoisted himself up onto a branch, beginning to climb the colossal tree.

"I'm starting to think you _are _Alan Grant." Merlin retorted, swinging with athletic ease Arthur was unaware his roommate possessed up the tree. Landing beside Arthur, Merlin leant his head against the trunk gently.

"Do shut-up Merlin."

Failing to take the advice, he glanced over to the blonde. Toying with the moss between his fingers, he felt drowsiness overcome him.

"So…" he ventured lamely. "I'll get us out of this." He whispered vacantly, fortitude embraced his voice rather than the internal panic building inside at the thought.

"You better do," Arthur muttered back lazily. "My essay is due in two days time."

"Bet this isn't what you expected when you asked me to help you with your essay."

"Last time I ask _you _for help." Arthur spat back, though instead of the expected ice, there was a layer of amusement and warmth in his voice. Chuckling, Merlin pressed his eyes shut and allowed his body to fall out of consciousness, missing the languid 'goodnight' fall from Arthur's lips. He didn't however miss the newfound weight that fell on his shoulder as he slipped into the world of dreams.

* * *

I based the Gigantosaurus description on this awesome picture: fs71/i/2011/217/6/8/giganotosaurus_by_

I wonder what else they'll stumble across... more soon!


End file.
